Drunk?
by Yuki Yahiko
Summary: Panas, Capek, dan bukan tugasnya! entah harus berapa kali Sougo merapalkan sumpah serapah untuk Mayora yang tengah terkapar tak berdaya. Ditambah dengan panggilan masuk dari ayah angkat Sang makhluk super yang bikin hari-harinya baper. Sougo berharap kali ini Cewek Gorilla itu akan menjadi miliknya.


**Drunk?**

 **© Yuki Yahiko**

 **Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi**

 **Warning:**

 **Rated T, non-baku, typo(S), OOC dan banyak lagi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SouKagu/OkiKagu**

.

 ** _._**

 ** _Drrttt ... Drrtt ..._**

" _Moshi ... moshi ..._ Dengan Kapten Divisi satu _Shinsengumi_ , Okita Sougo. Siapa ini dan bisakah aku menebas kepalamu?"

Sougo menjawab panggilan masuk di handphonenya dengan nada malas-malasan. Aah ... Siapa gerangan makhluk bodoh yang menelpon di tengah tugas patrolinya yang menyiksa. Menyiksa karena ini seharusnya menjadi tugas Si _Mayora_ , tapi makhluk nista itu malah terkapar akibat demam musim panas. Sungguh cemen sekali.

"Hahaha ... Yo, _Oogushi-kun_." Sapa suara di seberang sana.

Manik _Ruby_ Sougo menatap heran ponselnya. " _Danna_?" gumamnya.

"Oy _Danna_ , aku sudah bilang kalau aku Sougo. Jika kau mencari kekasih belokmu, dia sedang terkapar di markas bersama Kondo- _san_." Ucapnya seraya kembali menempelkan benda _flip_ hitam itu ke telinga kirinya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut kekasihku, polisi sialan! Ah ... Sudah lupakan, aku butuh bantuanmu, Souchiro- _kun_."

"Sougo _desa_ , _Danna_."

Sougo nampak menghela napasnya. Harus berapa kali dia menyebutkan nama aslinya kepada pria ubanan di seberang sana.

"Aku tak peduli. Pokoknya aku butuh bantuanmu dan tolong datang ke kantorku. Kumohon ... _Argghh_ ... _Onegai ... Gyaaah_ ... Secepatnya, Sofa- _kun_!"

" _Matte, Dan_ - ** _Tut ... tut ... tut ..._**

Terdengar nada sambungan telpon yang terputus seenak jidatnya. Padahal, pemuda bersurai pasir itu belum mengiyakan permintaan dari manusia ubanan nan keriting di seberang sana.

"Merepotkan." Keluh Sougo seraya mengacak surai pasirnya.

Haruskah dia pergi ke sana? Tunggu, kalau dia datang maka, dia harus siap-siap bertemu dengan cewek gorilla dari alam antah berantah- _Amanto_ -yang sialannya nggak peka terhadap perasaannya. Tapi, dia juga penasaran dengan suara aneh yang didengarnya tadi.

Duh, Pemuda sadis itu mulai galau.

Langkah kakinya seakan meragu antara datang ke _Yorozuya_ atau mampir ke _pachinko_ di _Yoshiwara_.

' _Aduh ... Babang harus pilih yang mana, dek?_ ' batinnya pun kini ikut-ikutan ngompori.

"Cih, HIJIKATA _KONOYAROU_!"

Sougo berteriak di tengah kebimbangan hatinya.

Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang salah dengannya?

Sementara itu, jauh dari tempat Sougo berada, di markas _Shinsengumi_ tepatnya, seorang pria berponi V alay yang tengah terbaring lempem tak berdaya di atas _futon_ -nya sedang bersin-bersin tanpa henti. Entah apa salah Toshirou hingga dia yang kena dampratnya.

.

.

.

 ** _Sreekk_** ...

Pintu geser itu terbuka seraya menampilkan Sang pemilik rumah yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan cengiran _absurd_ , pakaian compang-camping, dan rambut berasap.

"Yo, Okita- _kun_. Terima kasih karena mau datang kemari, ayo masuk." Tawar Gintoki sang pemilik rumah, dengan cengiran aneh.

Sougo menatap waspada. Manik merahnya mencuri pandang ke dalam kontrakan kecil yang berstatus sebagai Kantor Yorozuya itu.

Wajah pemuda itu memucat. Dengan inisiatif yang dberikan oleh setan di pundak kirinya, Sougo memilih untuk kabur. Naasnya, gerak pemuda itu kalah cepat dengan tarikan tangan Gintoki. _Tenpaa_ itu menarik kerah belakang seragam _Shinsengumi_ -nya dan menyeretnya masuk.

"Jangan malu-malu begitu, Souchirou- _kun_. Kagura sedang kangen denganmu."

"Eh?" Sougo langsung mengakat kepalanya ke atas, melihat surai perak Gintoki.

Gadis Cina itu rindu padanya?

Bohong! Mana mungkin gadis gorilla itu rindu padanya! Ditembak empat kali aja dianya nggak peka- peka. Ya, walaupun sebagian besarnya salah Si Sougo juga sih.

Siapa suruh ngasih Kode. Udah tahu si Doi emang otaknya lemot. Kemarin habis nembak ala pemeran di muvi _koe no ora krungu_ aja gagal. Sougo teriak 'Suki', eh doi dengernya 'Tsuki'! mana dikatain bego' lagi-karena pas banget nggak ada bulan malem itu. hati abang _Kawaii_ ini sakit dek!

Oke, lupakan pemikiran _absurd_ dari otak Sougo tadi. Saat ini, pemuda itu tengah pasrah di-geret-tuntun oleh Si Samurai Perak.

Di tengah kepasrahannya, mata Sougo membulat kaget tak kala melihat Si Cinanya. Cewek dengan rambut _Vermillion_ nyetrik itu tengah asyik menghancurkan ruang kerja Gintoki dengan sebotol sake di tangan kanannya. Dua kancing teratas baju gadis itu terbuka dan _hotpants_ yang menampakan paha putih mulusnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" ucap Sougo dengan nada tinggi dan mimik wajah tak rela.

Shinpachi yang menyadari kehadiran Okita muda itu langsung pura-pura mati. Sedangkan Gintoki yang masih menggenggam erat bagian belakang seragam Sougo, hanya tertawa aneh seraya menggaruk pipi kanannya yang tak gatal.

" _Ano nee ..._ Hari ini Si _Baka aniki_ -nya sedang berulang tahun. Kami tadi sedang berpesta merayakannya saat kami baru menyadari kalau Kagura salah minum. Ya, akhirnya kau bisa lihat sendiri, Souchirou- _kun_ hehehe ..." Sang _Tenpaa_ menjelaskan situasi mereka.

Sougo masih menatap tajam _plus horror_ dengan dibumbui sedikit rasa tak rela saat melihat pakaian Kagura.

"Aku meminta tolong padamu karena sedari tadi Kagura mencarimu dan Si bodoh itu malah kabur meninggalkan kami." Desah pasrah Gintoki.

Pria dewasa itu merasa menyesal karena menjadikan Kantornya sebagai tempat perayaan ulang tahunnya Kamui hari ini. Lihatlah hasilnya sekarang, meja makan mereka terbelah dua, TV satu-satunya mengeluarkan asap, koleksi Ketsuno Ana miliknya habis tercerai berai, dan kursi kebanggaanya patah. Satu kata untuk tempat itu saat ini, hancur. Dan pelaku utama yang harusnya bertanggung jawab malah kabur setelah menghabiskan stok makanan sebulan mereka.

"Kagura ... _Sadist_ sedang mencarimu!" teriak lantang Gintoki seraya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sougo di udara bak kucing maling ikan yang habis tertangkap.

Kagura yang tadinya asyik dengan dunianya sendiri itu tiba-tiba menegang. Dengan pelan dia membalik tubuhnya, manik birunya nampak redup dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

Gadis itu mengamati sosok yang teracung di udara itu dengan tatapan ngeri. Lalu, dengan tenaga supernya, dia melemparkan botol pada genggamannya tadi tepat ke arah mereka.

 _Ruby_ Sougo mengecil ketika melihat benda coklat itu melayang tepat ke arahnya. Dengan cepat, pemuda itu melepaskan cengkraman tangan Gintoki dan menjadikan Sang _Tenpaa_ sebagai perisai perlindungan diri.

 ** _Buaagghh ..._**

 ** _Arrgghh ..._**

Botol itu sukses mengenai bagian terpenting Si _Tenpaa_ dan membuatnya _K.O_ seketika.

Belum sempat Sougo mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya kepada _Kami-Sama_ yang menyelamatkan benda pentingnya, tubuh Sougo sudah terseret beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri hingga terhenti ketika menabrak tembok.

" _Sadist_!" seru riang gadis yang tadi menerjangnya itu.

"Gaah! Apa yang kau lakukan, _Baka Onna_!" sungut kesal pemuda itu seraya mencengkram pundak Kagura dan mendudukan posisinya. Gadis itu menerjangnya dan mencengkram kuat tubuhnya seakan ingin mematahkannya.

Namun seketika wajah Sougo memerah. Posisi mereka begitu ektrim saat ini. Kagura tengah duduk tepat di atas benda pusakanya dengan wajah merah dan raut yang hendak menangis.

"Hiks ..."

"Eh ?"

"Huaaa ... Sadist marah padaku aru ... hiks ... hiks." Tangis Kagura pecah. Bulir-bulir air matanya nampak deras membasahi kedua pipi ranum gadis itu.

Sougo langsung melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dengan ekspresi maling yang tertangkap warga.

" _China_ ..." panggil Sougo.

"Hiks ... hiks ..." gadis itu nampak masih sesegukan.

" _China_ ..." panggilnya lagi dan masih tak ditanggapi oleh Kagura.

Menghela napas sejenak diiringi dengan senyuman tipis, Sougo menarik Kagura ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tak marah padamu, _China_. Jadi, berhentilah menangis, oke." Ucapnya lembut dan dijawab dengan anggukan kecil dari gadis itu.

Sougo tersenyum tipis. Walaupun, batin Sougo kini tengah berteriak, _'tahan Sougo tahan. ini belum saatnya. Ingat dia masih Loli, masih di bawah umur buat di geret ke kantor nikah. Ntar lu di Cyduk!'_

Akhirnya, Sougo cuman bisa pasrah.

 _'Sabarkan aku Aneue! empat tahun lagi, adikmu yang ganteng ini akan bawa istri ke makam Aneue'_ batinnya lagi. Tangan kanannya sibuk mengelus pelan surai Kagura dan tangan kiri berada di punggung gadis itu.

Tangis Kagura mereda. Gadis berhelaian Vermillion itu nampak membenarkan posisi kepalanya di dada bidang Sougo dan membuat sougo tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"Ano, Gin- _san_ , sampai kapan kita akan berpura-pura pingsan seperti ini?" bisik Shinpachi.

"Sabarlah, _Patsuan_. Setelah Souchirou- _kun_ menenangkan Kagura baru kita bangkit kembali. Lagi pula 'anu'ku masih ngilu." Balas Gintoki.

Mereka berdua tak menyadari, kalau sedari tadi Sougo sudah berdiri dengan Kagura dalam gendongannya dan kini tengah keluar melalui jendela kamar Gintoki.

" _Danna_ , aku pinjam _China_ sebentar." Ucapnya seraya meloncat keluar dari jendela tersebut.

Gintoki dan Shinpachi langsung berdiri dari posisi mereka. Sayangnya, usaha mereka untuk menghentikan Sang pangeran Sadis tersebut terlambat karena manusia bersurai pasir itu sudah berada jauh dari jangkauan mereka.

"Kali ini Aku menang, _China_!" bisiknya dengan nada dan seringai sadis yang tercetak jelas di wajah _Shota_ -nya.

Seringai sadis itu bertambah lebar saat Kagura semakin memeluk dirinya erat. Di dalam kepala Pemuda itu kini telah terkumpul berbagai macam rencana agar gadis Vermellion dalam dekapannya mengakui perasaannya juga.

E.n.d


End file.
